


two golden rings that never cease to shine

by love_lave



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch is a Tease, ebb makes an appearance, even if in carry on he decided to swing his sword haphazardly at trees, im really tired, im still reeling from waryward son okay, just non magic au with domesticity, longer tho, my point still stands, okay so this a whole au, simon is a botanist, technically, that randomly popped into my head, this was also self indulgent as the last one, will explain more in the notes, you cant tell me that boy doesn't love plants and nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_lave/pseuds/love_lave
Summary: our hands swing lightly and there’s a comfortable silence over us where bickering usually hangs.it’s sickeningly domestic.i was staring at the gray sky or the ground for most of the time, but it doesn’t take long before i’m looking at him. it still scares me when i realize how much i really do stare.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so for a brief explanation because this is a little confusing - this a non-magic au where simon and baz have known each other since they were kids and finally got to together a whatever number of years before this story takes place - baz is violinist for the london symphony orchestra because whilst he can also play like a god, he can and will stab someone with the bow if need be, trust me as i have gotten one to the eye before, it does hurt - simon is a botanist as with all the complicated jazz, the mage "adopted him", but he was practically raised by ebb during the school year and was surrounded by plants and just loved them and was in foster homes during the summer - they're also engaged in this because i'm reeling from wayward son and needed a little something, so i'm sorry this beginning note is so long, but i hope it's not too confusing and that you guys enjoy the story ;; i originally wrote it for my friend that wasn't feeling well, so technically dedication to her, the lovely, i hope you guys enjoy ;;

_ Simon _

The wind is blowing chills over my skin, even with the heavy layers, it passes through me as if I’m not a solid object. Of course Baz has on less than me and looks completely unfazed. Even walking a gravel path probably put down during the 11th century in the middle of muggy rainy british fields, he still makes the effort to look annoyingly good as usual. I’m slightly surprised that he agreed to come with me to have a small christmas with Ebb in the first place, he argues with me that I shouldn't be, that even without our “special addition” he still would’ve come along anyway. I highly doubt that, but whatever to keep him from high key ignoring me for an hour. We’re holding hands (it’s happening more than it used to), but to be the extra prick he is, instead of walking next to me as a normal person would do, he’s gracefully stepping on top of a short stone wall that started a mile ago and seems to stretch on for a million more. Our hands swing lightly and there’s a comfortable silence over us where bickering usually hangs. 

_ It’s sickeningly domestic. _

I was staring at the gray sky or the ground for most of the time, but it doesn’t take long before I’m looking at him. It still scares me when I realize how much I really do stare. I’m reminded that he’s only in an over sized jumper (_ my jumper I might add _ , my shoulders are wider so it hangs off of him like a dress if he doesn’t tuck it in) and black jeans ( _ trying to kill me I tell you) _that the jumper is tucked “fashionably he says” into, I wonder how he’s not physically shivering. At least he has on the scarf that Ebb knitted him a few years back on. It’s when I see our hands that my heart skips. 

_ I somehow mange to keep forgetting this small change. _My right holds his left. 

_ Baz _

Simon’s breath hitches, _ yes I was rather enjoying listening to it _. I look at him to see what has grabbed his ever so fleeting attention to find him with a doopy smile that makes me hate the fact that I can feel love. He’s staring at our hands and I have to eye roll even as my chest bubbles with an overwhelming warmth. I go to say something, but he beats me to it, the bastard. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” He sounds too happy, ignoring the fact that I would kill so that he would feel it everyday. 

“Seriously Snow, I already told you I would have come with you anyway, needing to tell Ebb of the engagement or not.” I sigh, I can’t help it. 

“We’re engaged.” He practically _ squeals. _ I’ll allow whoever is looking to decide if hearing that sound from _Si__mon Snow _is surprising or not, but finding out that man handles plants like they’re his own children really makes it not. He seems to find himself a tad bit. 

“Still, I know you’re missing out on some practice time being out in the middle of nowhere with me to celebrate Christmas.” He’s being sweet for once and I smile despite my best efforts. 

“How many times must I tell you I don’t mind being out here. You act as if I actually _ dislike _nature. Plus I’m really not missing much practice time, we’re only staying the night and I get to play my violin tomorrow.” 

“I’m pretty sure you hate nature and everything about it, last time you glared at the rain like it was going to kill you.” He laughs.

“I hate getting my hair wet, two very different things.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Shut up Snow.”

“Fine then.” He smiles and shrugs simply. We fall back into silence and I hold his hand just a little tighter. A breeze blows again and it goes right through my jumper (_ his jumper _). I had already planned this outfit and in my stubbornness refused to change it, but now I wish nothing more than to be pressed against him and his abnormally high body heat. I hope silently that whatever Ebb has for us to sleep on tonight, it won’t give us the choice to have a distance. 

“So you are cold.” I look at him and he’s smiling smugly, I can see his remarks at the tip of his tongue. I hate the effect he has on me, and to think for a single moment that he worried I wouldn't tell him ‘_ yes _’. 

_ He could ask me to untangle my heart from my chest and give it to him and I would give him the same answer. _

_ Simon _

He arches a perfect eyebrow at me, stopping our steps, his grip on me strong enough to yank me back without ever having to pull. 

“Am not.” He somehow manages to cross his one free arm. He’s lying, I’m already aware of that without having to see the small tremors his body makes every few seconds. Dating for a few years gives me that power, but it also gives him the power to be a pouty bastard and get away with it. 

“Yeah right, come here.” I tug on his hand. He doesn’t budge at first, so I tug even harder. I know victory is mine when he almost trips forward and finally sighs. He hops off of the wall as gracefully as he walked on it. Like on instinct he presses close, our shoulders touching. He’s not looking at me, but he’s holding my hand tighter and I know he’s listening. 

“How do you think Ebb will react?” We’re walking again, the wind whipping his hair around his face like a black veil. 

“Don’t know, hopefully we won’t be spending a happy Christmas in the ER because she’s had a heart attack.” Of course he says the least wanted things. 

“Must you _ always say the worse things _.” I shake my head. 

“Must you always disturb the peace.” He’s smirking and squeezes my right with his left. 

_ Oh that little - _

_ Baz _

He trips over nothing (again) and is gawking with bug eyes. 

_ I never have gotten tired of this and pray I never will. _

“How was me asking you to marry me disturbing the peace!” His loudness causes some nearby birds to fly away, his voice echoing over the never ending green that surrounds us. I end with a laugh that matches his volume. 

“You said it, not me.” I hold my arm up in defense, but my sleeve falls and I immediately tuck it back to myself from the chill. He’s squinting at me and it gives me enough time to get my daily staring in of his moles and freckles that pepper his face. We probably stare too long than is considered healthy, but I’ll admit it, I’m obsessed. I end up getting lost and the nature’s air suffocating me, he seems closer. 

“Just kiss me already,,,” I mutter without my own permission and cry internally with how weak I am for him. Now a smirk tugs at his lips. 

_ Simon _

I let go of his hand as much as it physically unsettles me and start walking backwards away from him. He gaps for a moment before huffing and truly crossing his arms, sending a glare I know all too well my way. He breaks after I keep getting further away 

“Ugh, Simon, love, I’m cold.” He’s pouting as he admits it, but I see it as a million victories wrapped into one glorious sentence. I stop stepping backwards (finally, I kept tripping over rocks) and open my arms wide. I already know he isn’t going to fall or jump into them (nice thought I will say), but the look he gives me is enough to make up for it. 

“Well, _ darling _, what are you waiting for? Your father’s approval?” I shout and it causes him to laugh abruptly. No matter how many victories I’ve won, I know that is my biggest accomplishment of the day. 

And if we make it to Ebb’s alive. 

For a moment I realize something as I watch him desperately try to gather and contain himself. 

_ This, him, is finally, officially mine. I get to keep this, forever. This isn’t moving from one foster home to the next. Not getting to wait to find out which friend I’ll never see again. I’ve never truly known where my own name comes from. He’s mine and want to stay on his own regard. I still can’t believe his answer, let alone the first time we kissed. It’s all too surreal. _

“You okay there!” He’s made his way back to me after calming down. I can still see the flush on his face. Our hands find each other again. 

“Yes, just fine.” I kiss him now and he kisses me back twice as hard. It all just reminds me. 

_ Finally mine, mine, mine. _


	2. tripping over love like a crack in the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “how long?” she asks, glancing her eyes between us and the rings. she’s still smiling like a mad man.  
“just a few weeks, i’m the one who proposed.” snow answers.  
“it was quite a mess.” i add  
"perfect then?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sososososo sorry that this is really late, school ended up creeping up on me, but winter break was enough to put everything back, but so anyone who reads, i won't take up much more space, thank you reading and i hope you enjoy !!

_ Simon _

It still looks the same as the last time I saw it, a tiny two story cottage that’s surrounded by fields upon fields and trees among trees. I used to think this place really did stretch on forever when I was younger, when I could run for hours and still be at  _ Ebb’s place.  _ Compared to the loud London city, constantly blaring, it’s a pastel paradise. It’s a nice contrast to look at Baz against : his pitch black hair (pun not intended), sharp edges, coffee colored skin tone, and lanky limbs, all put together next to an earthy home looked built for mystical tiny elves. I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out Ebb really was one like I’ve always predicted. It doesn’t take long for her to notice us, her hands deep in dirt not too far away. She’s the same old Ebb, blonde hair in a messy bun, looking almost smothered in all her knitted layers. She gives us a soft smile, one that looks almost sad in the way ‘ _ I’ve really missed you _ ‘. It has me feeling warm and fuzzy even with the harsh wind still hitting my back. 

_ It might also be that Baz has wrapped his hands around my arm and feeling him pressing closer is enough to put my blood into a panic. It must look so official. I bet she knows, I can see it on her face.  _

“My boys, how are you?” She dusts her hands off and makes her way towards us, her arms up and open. I hug her immediately, my grip tight and hers somehow tighter. Ebb might be short and stocky, but she’s always been the strongest person I’ve ever come to meet.

“We’ve been good Ebb.” I mumble into her hair. Baz is her next victim of physical attention, he’s never been one for touching, but I can see the small smile that takes over when she has his face between her hands. 

“My, my just as pretty as the last time.” He’ll kill me later if I bring up the redness of his face. 

“Thank you ebb.” He thanks, every syllable perfect as the last, but I know he’s stuttering on the inside. Baz is an actual mess when it comes to compliments even as he’s become excellent at hiding it. They hug and I feel adoration fill my chest, my heart starting to bump just a tad bit more, like when I watch him and Penny being friends. The two superbs of my life interacting to cause a windfall of my emotions. It’s too pleasant and I get woozy from the feeling, the words of such adoration at the tip of my tongue. I keep them back for the moment, but he’ll surely not be able to shut me up later. Ebb has forever ago given up on trying to actually kiss his head, the dramatic height difference just too much even for a bad ass like her. She pecks the tips of her fingers and pads them gently to his forehead that the wind has swept his hair in front of. She’s smiling again and is ushing us both inside. Baz takes my arm again and I almost faint from the heat rushing my face. 

_ Baz  _

_ He looks like an actual buffoon.  _ He’s practically bouncing and is continuously squirming, taking my arm he has a hold of along with him (maybe I took it first, but no one needs to know that). Ebb’s never ending smiling is more than likely encouraging it,,, but I know he’s been waiting for this. He simply wouldn’t shut up about it, not that I ever wanted him to. I also know that just being  _ in this place _ reminds him of the good parts of his childhood and promptly has him acting like one. I can’t imagine what he looks like inside. All fire and sparks of electricity that draw me in like a magnet, a constant pull that shocks me  _ and gets me addicted to the pain.  _ He grips my hand tighter, finally taking a moment just to breathe between the ramblings to Ebb as she wipes and dusts off counters. She eventually makes us take a seat at the small table that takes up part of her kitchen. In Snow’s small moment of silence, she takes the opportunity to speak, blonde bun bobbing as she reaches for different things. 

“Basil, how’s the orchestra doing? I keep meaning to catch a concert sometime.” She sets two cups in front of us, hot chocolate that I will only admit in the loudest of places is truly the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Simon of course gulfs it down. 

“It’s good, all is well.” I say it absentmindedly as I keep getting distracted by the look he’s giving me. 

_ A look like I’m the greatest thing he’s ever had the chance to devour from the inside out. That I’m about to push him off a cliff. A mix of spiked nervous horror and gritting adrenaline that has him giddy and upset at the same time. He’ll start rambling any minute and never be able to stop and I simply can’t wait for it.  _

_ I’ll gladly watch him explode. If it means he’ll take me down with him.  _

He squeezes my hand under the table, rubbing his thumb over the accessory that keeps blinding me every time I dare look at it. I blame him for the nausea that enters my stomach as he gives me a quick nod and looks back towards Ebb. I don’t have any reason for nervousness, neither does he. I’ve only met Ebb a few times before this, but I already know how she’s going to react. As happily as Bunce did. Nothing but good luck’s, congratulations, and Penelope’s heaved ‘ _ Fucking finally you two, it hasn’t just been half a decade.’  _ Yet here I sit, bats flying in my chest, trying to hide behind my hair like a child. This home really makes it seem like things never age, never lose that touch. Simon finally breaths. 

“How’s school been for you Simon-”

“Ebb, we have something to tell you-” They speak at the same time, two completely different voices overlapping each other. A laugh is shared between them, Simon’s face redder than it has been all day as Ebb leans relaxed against the counter with her own cup in hand. It makes the air softer, easier to breathe and easier to speak through. 

“You go first sweetheart.” Ebb is smiling into her mug.  _ She has to know. There is no way in all planes of existence that she certainly doesn’t.  _

_ Simon _

I’m not ready. I  _ was.  _ Finally got the breath to just blurt it out and leave it in the air for Ebb to do with it what she wants. There’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to to do that now. I start stammering and I can hear Baz stifle his laugh and I want to mock him about it but I can see the smile he’s trying to hide and I’m reminded how I got here in the first place. I love him  _ and I’m proud of it  _ (even if he’s an annoying prick) _ .  _ I want to scream it until my voice is hoarse and my throat bleeds. I love him in ways that words won’t work, something I want to keep -  _ something he wants to keep _ \- and I’ll gladly announce it. I look back to Ebb whose been waiting patiently, sipping on her berry tea not even knowing that her loving grin is always the encouragement I need. I take a deep breath, hold it for five, and speak. 

_ Baz  _

He just says it, like he’s rehearsed it a thousand times and wasn’t just tripping over his own tongue less than a minute before. 

_ "Me and Baz are getting married.”  _

I don’t have the stable mind to correct his grammar as the phase repeats in my head like a nursery rhyme that attaches itself to the inside of the skull. There’s nothing for a moment, Simon chewing on his lip as my face heats up against my best efforts. The silence is deafening to the point I almost miss the small ‘ _ click _ ’ of Ebb’s mug. She’s on us, somehow hugging us both. She’s not sobbing how my step mother did and Fiona denied to doing, but I can see the redness of her face spreading and her eyes quickly dampening. My face is in her blonde hair as Simon clings to her. 

“My boys, my boys, I’m so happy for you both.” She mutters against our shoulders. She pulls away only to grab at our hands that are still linked, admiring the accessory on them. 

“How long?” She asks, glancing her eyes between us and the rings. She’s still smiling like a mad man. 

“Just a few weeks, I’m the one who proposed.” Snow answers.

“It was quite a mess.” I add 

“Perfect then?” Ebb says before Snow can open his mouth to glob some nonsense out. 

“Why yes, it was.” That shuts him up. Ebb laughs at his expression and it takes all I have not to snog the life out of him. It was more than perfect. It was Simon Snow dropping flowers everywhere he stole from his own project and teary blue eyes that were filled with worry and doubt. A Penelope Bunce waiting behind the front door silently listening and almost breaking it down when hearing the final answer. It was anything and everything. Now, it’s even better. Somehow. Ebb is pandering me in questions and I happily answer each one, just to hear Snow shriek in embarrassment and he’s babbling in stutters.

_ Then I tell her everything : dates, outings, late nights; every single moment where Simon Snow managed to make me fall in love all over again and some more.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! again, i apologize for how much later this is coming out then intended and the ending is a little dry, but i was having a hard time writing and didn't want to completely leave with nothing, so i really hope that this was good for those who were waiting, i love you all for the support <3 as i said, thank you for reading and i am always up for any criticism or if you want to simply talk, please do leave a comment, i always love reading them !!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope you guys liked it and enjoyed this small thing i whipped up at midnight, comments and criticism is always appreciated, so please do feel free to leave one if you want to !! i do have a lot of projects i am working on so they are jumbling a tad bit with school work, but do let me know if this is something that anyone would like to see with multiple chapters ?? i am trying to work on writing more constantly instead of small chunks at a time // i must go as my bunny wants attention, but i wish you all a good morning/afternoon/night ~~


End file.
